Emancipation
by sez101
Summary: Sam's thoughts in Emancipation and after, cus it couldn't just end there...
1. Chapter 1

_Watching __Emancipation__ I wondered what we Sam's thoughts what happened after hence this fic was born, heavily based on the episode please tell me what you think_

_I own nothing_

As I stepped out the gate onto PTY 565 and watched as the wormhole shut down behind me, smiling as I noted my improvements had worked and we were spared the freezing cold transition, I looked round at the new planets beauty after only 5 trips through the gate each new place was beautiful, and so much like the earth I'd just left behind, this gate was near a wood the remains of a ruined temple laid nearby

"What a mess" Daniel commented dismally, it looked like there would be no artefacts for him on this mission at least on initial assessment anyway,

"This temple was destroyed long ago" Teal'c noted surveying the moss on the remains and lack of visible scorch marks from the fire power that did this would cause,

"Lets get going in case we meet someone who remembers why" Colonel O'Neill said putting on his glass taking point, I briefly caught Daniel's eye roll to him that is what mission were all about meeting new people, I followed Colonel O'Neill walking behind him,

For the most part we walked in silence pausing now and then to check the upcoming area so weren't walking into a trap it was at one such stop that I heard dogs barking just as we were beginning to think the mission were a bust and there was no life on this planet. From the bushes around the edge of a clearing a teenaged boy appeared trying to fight off a pack of dogs, it was clear he wouldn't win against them and couldn't keep going for much longer we ran towards him hoping we got there in time I had never seen a man be mauled by wild dogs and had no such intention, as we neared the dogs had him on the floor, I ran faster, Colonel O'Neill shot his gun to scare them it worked and they ran off, Teal'c and I ran past the boy to make sure they didn't come back while Colonel and Daniel stopped to make sure he was ok, we got to the hill and saw that the dogs had really gone then took a walk back, Daniel saw us and introduced us as we reported the dogs were really gone,

The boy looked at me on the sound of my voice, looking again over his other shoulder before moving to the Colonel his back to me whispering in his ear obviously disgusted

"This is a woman" he looked for denial or something, I wasn't sure but looked around for comfort that it wasn't just me finding this strange, as Colonel O'Neill remarked.

"Oh yeah" he replied a smug smirk on his face, I decided to talk to him about why he was so horrified wondering if I had done something wrong.

"What do I have something growing out of my nose or?" I joked, but left it open hoping for reassurance, Daniel walked over to me using the cultural excuse, I wasn't going to leave it at that maybe I could apologise or put it right I went over to him to confront him on his behaviour

"No I cannot look at you" he told me putting his hand between us using the cover to cover his eyes, I hid the smile that I felt at his reaction after all why was he so adamant I wondered how far I could push him.

"Ok now I'm hurt" I joked to Colonel O'Neill he didn't get chance to respond as 3 men on horses rode down, the boy turned panicked looking to Colonel O'Neill, then Teal'c

"You must take her, you must take her and run" he ordered, I stepped back slightly feeling quite scared my team moved round me to protect me but I still felt vulnerable Abu stepped forwards welcoming them, but their attention was focused totally on me,

"One is a woman" one remarked sounding amazed still looking at me, I asked Daniel to find out what I did wrong as one jumped from his horse still glaring at me, the boy we saved tries to stop him.

Daniel also joins in my defence but they pull out there weapons ready to fight us, I take a deep breath knowing the guy with the arrow could be a problem, and worried because my team were ready to fight, this time I was sure we would win but would I be allowed off world if this was a frequent occurrence, I was already sure Colonel O'Neill didn't like me and barely trusted me, speaking of which he shot his gun again with a smug smirk scarring them, it was a stand off we didn't want to hurt them our weapons pointed at them as they tried to control the horses, a 4th rider came towards us ignoring us greeting Abu who was his son who told him we had saved him, just as I was feeling this might be resolved the one who had initially pulled out the sword said

"That one is a woman" he spat still giving me and evil look and pointing, I met his eyes returning the glare, Colonel O'Neill must have felt me tense as he remarked

"Observant bunch" It did little to break the tension I was feeling he eyed me up

"What manner of firearm is that?" he asked, feeling the need to redeem myself slightly I answered putting it simply so they could understand instead of the acceptance or following question he regarded me as I was dirt

"She speaks she dies" he decided nodding to his men, we put our guns up ready to defend ourselves if we needed too, Abu tried again to reason with his father saying I saved his life, a slight exaggeration but it got the result as he agreed to spare her life, I still felt uncomfortable at the ease in which they would have killed her the looks of hatred I was still receiving, which is why I suggested going back while I was still alive, if this was their policy to kill woman who didn't obey the law what were the laws on eating, talking, sex, I really didn't want to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel however wanted to stay and Colonel O'Neill said yes so we did walking with them to their camp, on entering I noticed there was no women around until I saw they were all in a closed off area, coming out with hideous head pieces. They hugged the men before coming to me taking my hand and pulling me away, I looked to my team for support they followed offering no protest I peeped out watching the women bowing, as he entered I asked what happened and found it was because I dared to show my face and wear men's clothes, the crime. This made me even more uncomfortable, what were the other crimes, breathing like a man?

I was told I wasn't properly attired which I protested at there was no way I was dressing up like the women there with those hideous head dresses, I expected my team to be there protesting with me, but they didn't siding with the leader, Colonel O'Neill making it an order with a huge smirk. I sat there gutted; the women led me to another area where about 20 women approached me holding in a horrible blue dress

"No way" I told them but I found myself dressing in it anyway not willing to hurt them, I was soon left alone having no idea how to take it off studying it in the mirror it only benefit was the nice colour, but all the lace and trimming could defiantly go.

My team entered the tent there mouths all falling open on seeing me, I told Daniel this wasn't what I was expecting nobody else was like this they were simple, they all just looked at me too stunned to talk. Abu stepped forwards

"You are most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he remarked serious his eyes travelling over my body then abruptly he left, I smiled nervously at my team not use to teenaged boy attentions.

"Guess he doesn't get out much" I joked feeling uneasy compliments always did that to me, I shared my frustrations with them the fact the dress was tight and limiting the fancy lace work on the veil didn't stop it symbolising male dominance something I had fought against and now was forced to comply with.

My team tried to reassure me telling me it suited me I glared at them so Daniel changed the subject,

Outside they could hear the party so quickly made their excuses, Colonel O'Neill calling me Samantha I glared at him wishing out loud for better luck next time hoping not all planets out there would be like this. They left Colonel O'Neill stayed behind checking if I was going to be ok, I reassured him I was slightly hurt he didn't trust me to look after myself the compliment at the end only slightly helping. After so many years of trying to be one of the guys I felt uncomfortable being exposed like this and treated differently, I knew if I complained I'd be off Sg1.

I looked round for something to do, and seeing nothing I collected the cushions resigned to being on my own tonight as I wasn't allowed to sleep with my team it being another cultural taboo, a woman brought in a small bowl of food I thanked her sitting down then with the light dimming I went to sleep. Ignoring the sounds of the party outside I bedded down the party continuing till way on in the night.

I woke to a cool blade being pressed to my neck going with my instincts I reached for my gun but someone was there preventing me from taking it, a gag was forced into my mouth preventing from screaming I could only grunt as my hands were tied and I was lifted by many hands the darkness preventing me from telling how many. The carried me out of the tent via the back way to where two horses stood waiting, they lifted me onto one, I was tied unable to fight although I tried once on the horse my feet were tied to the stirrups stopping me from jumping off, my veil was placed on stopping anyone from seeing my gag. I waited for my team surely they would have heard something instead I could hear there voices in the thick of the party laughing and joking while I was being taken somewhere.

Briefly the thought came maybe they were going to kill me for acting like a man, but surely they would have done that at camp my logical side suggested as a deterrent, unless they didn't want my team to know. I tried to spot my kidnapper on the horse in front, it looked like Abu but why? And why wasn't my team here? I knew they would try to find me but would they who knew where I was going and when would they start looking.


	3. Chapter 3

We rode in silence until we reached a small stream the sun being up meant it was about 9am I wondered if my team had begun to look for me yet, Abu untied my legs helping me off then undid my gag wordlessly

"You better kill me now cus I am going to talk" I informed him hoping he'd let me go if he knew how difficult I could be, he ignored it giving a bottle of water, confused I asked what the hell he was doing he revealed he wanted to use me to buy something, I stopped drinking glaring at him he didn't mean trade me, he did. I protested telling him I wasn't property he warned me that the men where we were going they weren't as tolerant. I looked to him in amazement his tribe were tolerant; I felt a small knot of fear clench at my heart wondering what hell hole I was being led to.

We approached the camp the women here seemed even more scared than the other camp huddled together in fear. I saw the leader who looked at me with interest motioning for us to enter his tent Abu lead me in I was still tied and gagged. The women helped the leader change his top acting subservient. Abu undid my veil and my gagged, I moved away from his touch, I could see the interest spark in his eyes, I stated my freedom he listened asking Abu where I was from, ignoring my speech so I continued telling him about my team hoping what I was saying was true they would come after me they would.

"Silence" he ordered me, I shut up un-nerved by the hatred in his voice "or I will have you beaten" he threatened. He almost appeared pleased by the thought of beating me I could tell from that he was the type of guy who got pleasure from others pain, and had no doubt he would do it.

"You can do whatever you wish with her when she is yours" Abu promised I looked at him horrified he was prepared to leave me with him

"Then I will see her" he said, Abu looked at me taking my headdress off, whispering turn around into my ear, fed up with this I made my stand

"No" I refused. Before I could even blink, the leader was pulling a knife out placing it round my throat. I gazed him in the eye trying not to let my fear show, I could smell his BO, weighing up my options I knew he wouldn't hesitate to slice me open I could already feel the skin bruise, so I did. Hating every second feeling like a piece of meet, the dagger dug in further causing me to move my head slightly. I could feel his breath on my neck,

"Your skin is fair" he remarked pressing the dagger in, as if to cut me

"Look at me" he ordered, I did wondering where my team was, I met his eyes seeing lust and desire and blood thirsty nature the knife still caressing my neck in a skilled way I could tell he'd done this before. He ordered us to sit I refused trying to get a control on the situation by protesting in every way that I could.

"Are you satisfied?" Abu asked I prayed to a higher being he wasn't knowing by the wonder in his voice he wanted me, his next statement crushing any hope I had left I made my decision then and there not to make this easy to protest in any way I could. To escape before he could rape me, I knew he would probably tonight.

The tent flap opened and a fair woman came in Abu looked at her love filling his eyes, he took a moment to boost his confidence, hope filled her eyes,

"Nya" he announced refusing all his other offers, the leader refused revealing he had already married her off, the girl pleaded with him to reconsider. I was horrified I thought my dad was bad how could he do that to her and not tell her either. I asked him, gaining his attention and anger. He gave Abu the gold and an ultimatum, I knew I'd pissed him off, he now wanted revenge no woman had probably ever spoken to him like that. Abu left with the money I watched him angrily. His stupidity had gotten me into this and for what money, he if had told us we may have helped. And now I was stuck. The girl started crying her mother comforting her, I looked at the leader who slapped me still tied there was nothing I could do but move it so it stung less. I looked at him defiantly refusing to be broken that easily,

"A woman does not speak unless spoken to" he warned me, I could only hope escape came quickly. I was led outside, where Turgan I learned his name lay poking the fire with a stick, my arms had been untied and I stood with my back to him, arms folded he asked what I could do, cook, spin weave or dye I replied I could do any of them. He asked what I did on earth so I told him, he stood up angry, he told me how he burnt homes and traded women and children after killing the men, I felt my anger rising, this wasn't a warrior it was a cold hearted murderer. Keeping the bile down I asked him about his daughter realising I was touching a nerve. It was a mistake I thought as he became angry threatening to have me killed in a unpleasant way

"How would you like to be hung upside and with dust filled rye stuffed in your mouth and nostrils, I slow death from suffocation" I tried to look him down but knew he would for the satisfaction of seeing me suffer even if he lost my life. I just had to bide my time till I could escape I reminded myself or till my team came,

" I'm sorry I'm sure you know what is best for her" I said aloud avoiding eye contact and not believing it, just till I could escape I reminded myself, he walked around he like a animal stalking his prey which it was. I tried not to puke or say anything.

"The sprits have brought you here to teach you what it is to be a woman" his breath tickling my neck he walked away. I stood trying to regain control of my emotions the reality setting in, I was alone on an alien planet with a warlord who owned me and wanted to make me a woman. I couldn't wait for my team I had to try and escape sooner.

His wife gave me a knife and some vegetables telling me to cut them, I did thinking of Turgan with every slice stupid Abu, stupid team, stupid Turgan was my motto; I repeated it again and again. Nya was walking out with a basket of wool clearly upset she started crying dropping the wool I could relate being sold to someone against your will, and if this guy was dealing with Turgan he wouldn't be nice. The women all got up to comfort her leaving me alone I wiped the knife securing it to my belt sneaking out through one of the curtains attaching my veil I ran to where the horses were untying one and climbing on bareback thankful for the horse riding lesson I had had when I was little.

I rode off grateful I was free and set about meeting my team where would they be, if I went to Abu's camp would they try and sell me back I didn't want to find out but I could hid nearby and try to catch my team on their own or return to earth and send a male team to tell the message. I was in the forest when a whistle made the horse buck. The poor grip with the slippy material of my trousers sent me face down in the mud. I lay for a second the wind knocked out of me, then as I stood up 2 men appeared from the bushes grabbing me, my ribs ached and my dress limited my movements. The picked me up, carrying me back to the camp informing me I belong to Turgan. I tried to protest all the way back feeling a knot of dread form at my punishment for escaping I knew there would be something, but would I be alive after.

Sorry it took so long my internet crashed for the weekend very annoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at camp my arms were tied and I was searched, they found the knife and pushed me so I was kneeling in front of him.

Turgan yelled at me, revealing he was going to beat his wife, his heavily pregnant wife because of me, the worse thing is she was there head bowed in acceptance at her punishment, they handed him a whip, she knelt down back to him as he ripped open her clothes as he swung back the whip to begin. I found my voice

"NOO" I yelled "it was my fault if you need to beat a woman to feel like a man then try me" I suggested, he looked at me his face screwed up in anger but I held his gaze he dropped the whip a fact I was grateful for,

"I value sprit in my horses not my women" he told me ripping off my head dress to grabbed my hair, he knelt in front of me pulling my head back and kissed me bruising his tongue in my mouth, I could taste stale alcohol sweat and bad breath as I tried not to retch, it was possessive as he let go he held me in place I closed my eyes trying to wipe it from my memory

"You belong to me" he reminded me just inches away I could still smell his breath, still taste him

"Learn you place, be obedient or you will suffer far worse than a beating he warned me, despite myself I shivered, he held me there for a few more seconds then let go of my hair, the relief was only there for a second as he picked up the whip and his knife untying my bonds then cut open my dress at the back, he ran his rough hand over my back

"So smooth and pale" he noted with glee "This will teach you to defy me" I stifled a scream as the whip hit me, it came out as a whimper but I wouldn't let him get the satisfaction of me screaming, he seemed to take that as a challenge as it hit me again and again on my back my upper arms, my bottom, all cut slit open viciously, then it began it hit already open areas my whimpers turning into strangled screams. The pain grew but the room dimmed, finally he tired dropping the whip just as I thought I was going to pass out.

"I will enjoy making you suffer tonight" he promised caressing my neck, then grinning he spat on me as I lay on the floor, before exiting the tent. In pain and exhausted I lay there as the other women entered cutting applying cream to my back before bandaging it with cloth. Strangely it had stopped hurting as much just tingled. They helped me dress into more normal clothes as my dress was ruined by blood and the slit. I was lead outside where I was given a bunch of grapes and told to pick them sighing I began not blaming them for not trusting me with a knife.

I sat there picking each one off wondering where my team was, were they looked for me, why was it taking so long, and the fear of tonight, I couldn't escape Turgan had assigned 2 men to watch me at all times. I knew rape had been a possibility stepping through the gate but now I was facing it directly I was scared he was wining.

"I know what you did for my mother" a soft voice interrupted my thoughts I looked up to see Nya she sat next to me, I nodded everybody knew. "I am grateful" she told me with a nod I responded speaking my first words since

"Its ok" they sounded quiet and shaky, I continued to pulled the grapes as a distraction

"We are all afraid" Nya admitted, "If you do not obey my father he will kill you" she warned me, I nodded Nya not telling me anything I hadn't guessed

"I know" I looked at her she was only trying to help,

"My father is a good man" she told me, I laughed, how did she come up with that one what brainwashing did they use,

"He never beats a woman unless she has done something wrong" Nya said firmly believing it, I looked up

"Unless" I paused at the unbelievably of her statement "There is no excuse to beat a women, ever." I repeated unable to believe what she was hearing from such a young girl,

"He's a powerful warlord! Our women and children are always protected, always have food." I felt my anger grow as the absurdity of the situation grew

"How can you defend him, he's packing you off to marry a total stranger." I yelled at her

"I have no choice; I am not free to choose." She told me sadly, my heart went out to her but my anger remained

"And you never will be until one of you say's no." I reiterated she looked at me weighing up the value in my words, someone came taking the bowl of grapes I had collected away, I dropped the grapes that was pointless now

"I want to say it, will you help me?" For the first time I felt hopeful there were two of us now, we could escape together, I smiled holding out my hand, she nervously took it, I smiled at her thinking of our options, one as a distraction another as an other distraction, we'd need weapons Nya might be able to get those and to lose our guards.

I stood up as I heard a commotion coming from the men in camp; I walked to the direction it was coming from and saw my team, I knew I would be freed and let out a small yes before I thought of my promise to Nya, seeing the woman and my guards were distracted and not worrying about the punishment I looked for options, the fire gave me an idea, I got a rag and set it alight Nya watching nervous then placed it against the cloth wall, it caught fire, spreading quickly. I moved to Nya to protect her and wait, my guards were first there yelling for help the women screaming they started trying to stomp it out

Seeing the opportunity I pushed her

"Go Nya Go" I urged watching as she ran hoping she'd get further than I did, she got from the camp undetected. I looked to the tent wondering how much longer I would be stuck here, wondering what they were saying pleased they had come for me. Turgan walked to where the women are looking at me,

"They have bought you" he spat I practically ran to where my team were waiting hugging them all climbing on a horse we rode to the woods but night fell before we got all the way back so we camped out. Colonel O'Neill handed me my uniform, I grinned at him before going to change a small way from camp. I kept the bandage on curious to note my back didn't hurt, feeling more human I brushed my teeth, before going back to camp to where the others waited.

"I have never been go glad to see you guys" I said honestly to them, having no idea if they hadn't come how I would have escaped with Nya and the whole camp watching me

"Oh, sure you have," I felt my smile fade, no way was there another time I was more relieved

"Remember that time on P3X-595, you drank that stuff that made you take off..." Colonel O'Neill mocked, smiling, oh great he remembers that designation I interrupt him changing the subject off me dancing naked.

"We won't get into that now. Mughal, I want to thank you for your help."

"We will leave at first light." He said gravely not accepting my thanks

"I don't blame you for what Abu did; I don't blame him either, now." I said realising I believed it, sure he had traded me to a warlord but he had done it out of love which I couldn't blame him for

"He is suffering the madness, as I did when I was young." I looked at him confused, Abu hadn't seemed mentally ill Turgan had but not Abu

"It's what they call love." Daniel explained I nodded it all making sense

"Ah, got it." I smiled and nodded just glad to be with my friends and not Turgan, we sat in silence before I yawned not having a full sleep last night had made me tired

"Go to sleep Carter that's an order" The Colonel ordered me, yawning again I nodded

"Which watch do you want me on?" I asked

"We'll sort it" he said waving me off, great I was still the girl unfit to take watch, he must have read my thought

"Fine you're on 4th watch sleep" I smiled, climbing into my sleeping bag and going to sleep immediately.

Hmmm no reviews for the last chapter I hope people are still reading and enjoying this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok first things first, WOW thanks to everyone who reviewed, I was feeling really disheartened till I opened my inbox and saw all the wonderful reviews telling me to write more, so I did….and here it is.

I awoke to hooves, realising it was daylight and nobody had woken me I jumped out of bed to looked where the sound had come from it was Abu but there was no Nya

"Where's Nya?" I asked urgently, she should have escaped I hoped she hadn't been captured I ignored my teams questioning looks on who Nya was there was no time to explain, as Abu warned she had been caught and would be stoned to death, immediately I felt guilty she'd only rebelled because of me and now it looked like she was going to be killed because of me

"She came to me, just like the wind said she would. But before we could make our way her father caught us. Now if you do not help me, she will be stoned to death. Curse me for the madness, better to have left her to marry Chimakka." Abu said sadly

"I would not see anything I cared for go to Chimakka." Mugal said supporting his son, I felt a weight of guilt settle on my heart

"Can I get a little clarification here? Her own father ordered her stoned to death, is that right?" Colonel O'Neill said clearly disbelieving a father could do that, I could easily see Turgan ordering it,

"Because she broke the law of the land." Abu explained, Colonel O'Neill still looked doubtful

"Turgan is compelled to uphold the law, even more if it applies to his own. He must rule by example." He was right I realised and we didn't have a lot of time

"We have to go back, now!" I said moving forwards

"Negative." Colonel O'Neill said, I spun round to face him, how could he let this happen to a kid

"She can't be more then 16 or 17!" I yelled at him picking up my gun ready to go and fight,

"Captain, if we go in there and try to get that little girl out, we could be starting a war we could be starting a war on this planet." He reminded me, but I didn't care I had put her in this position in the first place

"Since when are you a politician, Colonel." I said letting my anger take a hold

"Easy, Captain." he warned me, but I continued he had to see sense

"De Opresso Liber. To free from oppression, special forces motto." I reminded him hitting his special forces past

"I know what it is. That's our world, this is there's." he reminded me

"Do we have the right to interfere with there customs or reinterpret their laws?" Daniel asked siding with Colonel O'Neill, sticking together, was I the only one who saw this as wrong but then I was 'the girl,'

"Maybe you guy aren't getting this, but they're about to kill this teenage girl! Simply because she fell in love with this boy!" I yelled trying to get them to see sense,

"Please, use your weapons, and free her." Abu pleaded

"The Colonel is right. It would mean war, Abu. My son, you must choose, between one woman, and your people."

"I cannot." They hugged each other as Mugal tried to comfort his son, but I didn't have any people I could still free her

"Neither can I, Nya broke the law because of me. I can't leave her here to die." I informed them, they didn't look surprised to find out I had inspired her

"But if it is one life, or many." Teal'c pointed out; I opened my mouth to respond my whole team against me,

"Wait. Now there has to be another way. Mugal, what about the old laws? Isn't there something that we can do" Daniel pleaded with Mugal as Abu interrupted

"Yes, yes. If we fight with law, Turghan cannot make war. Father, please, think, remember, there must be a law." We watched Mugal think I prayed he thought of something or I would have to act alone

"There is one." He said slowly, I grinned now we were getting somewhere but he looked solemnly at me,

"But you would have to fight Turgan" he said, I smiled more confident I could win and get revenge, the perfect solution.

"You don't have to do this Captain" Colonel O'Neill reminded me, I walked to my horse

"Yes I do Sir" they followed my lead aware there was on time to lose, we ride as fast as we can getting there as the order comes

"Stone her" the men surrounding her raise their stones

"Do not!" Mugal yells. The men drop there stones and pull out there swords ready to fight us.

"You have no say here, Shavadai." Turgan growls

"Stoning may be challenged. By another chieftain." Abu butts in, I keep back when I challenge him I want it to be a surprise

"There is no such law."

"There is. In the song of Arkhan-tyr, the sprits will strengthen the hand of the just." Mugal sounds proud he remembered

"I will not fight a cripple." Turgan announced I am surprised he has some standards very twisted but there

"You must." Mugal says,

"You insult my honour by implying that I would engage in such a slaughter. You will lose and my daughter will still die. So unless there is another chieftain who will challenge my decision." He looks round I step forwards feeling smug, come on

"I challenge it." I take off my helmet and step forwards seeing the amazed looks on the women's faces

"You? You plague me." He mutters under his breath

"Then fight, here's your chance to shut me up once and for all." I offer knowing he wouldn't be able to say no, knowing that part of him that is evil loves a challenge and wants to kill me, he hated letting me go and no he can kill me, get rid of me, but he won't.

"I will abide by the wisdom of the spirits. Let them decide justly." He announces, I smile, confidently.

He goes to get ready I do the same stripping off my bulky equipment listening to Colonel O'Neill's advice

"So when your backs up against the wall and there's no tomorrow, just take one day at a time, and remember the bigger they are, etcetera." I smile he doubts my abilities

"You don't think I can win." I call him on it,

"Sure I do. I assume you have at least some basic hand-to hand training." He says taking my gun

"Yeah, level three, advanced." I nodded

"You'll do fine." He pats me on the shoulder as I step into the ring and adopt a fighting stance, I hear in the background Colonel O'Neill ask Mugal how I win he tells him it's a fight to the death, Colonel O'Neill steps forwards to help me but is stopped I give him a nervous glance, as Turgan pulls out a huge knife I hesitate this was a knife fight?

I look to my team for support but a knife is pulled on each of them I know they will be of no help. I reach for my belt trying not to panic and get my hunting knife its only small but it is something I hold it up waiting for him to make the first move he steps forwards slashing air I'm forced to roll to the side to escape it climbing to my feet he slashes it towards me each time I jump back then getting a pattern I time it so I duck under the blade stab him and move to the other side, regaining my fighting stance.

He looks at me in anger reaching to where I had stabbed him his hand retracting with blood, I feel a sliver of satisfaction that I got him but it makes him angrier, people around him gasp in horror and wonder that the woman had actually hit the man, he comes at me with more anger and force, he slashes the knife once I duck back and again before he goes in low I jump, as I land his hand comes flying towards me knocking me to the floor, I hit my back and winced, it reminding me why I was fighting it gave me a spur of energy, the knife swings down I see it diving to one side the knife sliced the log practically in two, Turgan struggled to pull it out giving me the opportunity I kick him 3 times allowing myself enough room to stand up, he tries to attack me again I grab his arm with both of mine transferring my weight to one foot kicking him with the other, then I grabbed his arm forcing him to drop the knife flipping him to the floor I hold my knife to his throat like he had done to me earlier,

Revenge is sweet, I started to press the knife in revelling in the fear that shows in his eyes, Nya runs forwards her hands still tied behind her, she is crying I notice

"Carter, please do not kill him." She begs me bringing me out of my dark thoughts

"I don't want to." I reply, looking at her

"You have won; I am free to go with Abu." She says but it isn't good enough he made me suffer I want to make him feel a little of what I did

"I want to hear it from you." I say breathless

"She's free to go." He says unhappily,

"And the Shavadai?" I ask just clearing the air,

"By law, there can be no war between us." He says he seems happier at this than losing his own daughter

"And me?" he says nothing just looks away, I hold the knife closer yelling to him "And me?"

"You have won. You are also free to go." It takes a moment for his words to resister but he is right I did beat him I won, I lift the knife from his throat standing up, feeling satisfied I look to Colonel O'Neill seeing pride, and the feeling grows maybe now he will realise I'm not just the girl. He motions for the knife around his throat to be dropped. I untie Nya and she runs to Abu, I smile there happiness is infections, we ride to the Shavadia tribe, resting I speak to Nya, she thanks me, I brush her off, I almost got her killed. The in a whispered tone she asks how my back is I reassure her its ok, she nodded understandingly

"The herb we put on should not last much longer" she warns I nod

"I'll be home soon they will tend it there" She smiles I rub her legs as we climb back onto the horses, back at the Shavadia we are greeted like hero's the women welcoming us, especially Nya I hug her goodbye stepping into line with my team

"You will not stay for the wedding?" Mugal asks us, I stand with a big smile but my back is beginning to hurt, still I keep the smiles going not wanting to raise suspicions

"Aw, a six day weeding, you know we really should get back." Colonel O'Neill says, I feel relieved not sure how much longer I can put up with the pain

"It is a joyous time!" Abu reminds us

"But we all wish you and Nya many years of happiness, and many sons too." Daniel says I nudge him pissed off have they learnt nothing "And daughters." He amends quickly, I smile again to happy to be going home to hold a grudge

"All Shavadai, be free!" Mogal yelled the curtains that separated the women drop to the floor, I grin as the women appear without their veils on, everyone cheers, we turned around to take one last look at the place I had change so much and had changed me,

"It is how, you will be remembered, Carter." I smile at the sentiment, I had changed this planet for the better, we walk back to the gate I have my pack on and it rubbed the wound on my back for the first time it is starting to hurt,

"So you thing this new anesthesia will be a new miracle drug on Earth?" I asked looking for a topic to distract me from the pain

"Well if it is, I bet somebody else will get the credit. We can never say were it came from." Daniel says gloomily

"Damn. Guess I'm going to have to cancel that Opera interview." Colonel O'Neill jokes, I smile

"What is an Opera?" Teal'c asks and I smile as Daniel tries to explain it to him, I dialled earth just glad to be going home, somewhere I was treated as an equal and not property. Colonel O'Neill goes through first then Daniel I have a last look at the planet before following them through.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok first thing is yes well spotted Katie, everyone else try and spot the amusing mis-spell

Back at the SGC I took off my backpack with relief, my back was stinging and as the cream wore off it was getting worse, time to go to the infirmary I thought. I could only hope my injuries wouldn't threaten the place of women on front line SGC teams including my own. Colonel O'Neill didn't like me or respect me, Daniel and I got on but he was made uncomfortable by my presence on the team in areas like tent sharing and Teal'c well he was hard to read and seemed so out of ease from being on earth my presence was another new thing to get use to.

"Hey Carter we call showers" Colonel O'Neill yelled, I nodded wanting to get to the infirmary anyway. Sighing I got my samples out figuring I could kill 2 birds with one stone. I took the long walk down there each step becoming increasingly painful, arriving it looked mostly empty. Puzzled I went hunting to see if I could find anyone.

Hearing a bang I followed the noise to see a small woman unpacking her office,

"Hello" I said quietly not wanting to make her jump, I failed.

"God sorry" she apologised I smiled,

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I'm looking for the on duty doctor" I said noticing she had a white coat on, she smiled at me.

"That would be me, Dr Janet Frasier, how can I help?" she asked with a slight southern drawl, I smiled at her friendly.

"I was injured on my last mission and think I should get it checked out" I said cursing my slight blush, Dr Frasier nodded giving a visual look I could tell she thought I was being a hypochondriac, well she would see I thought as my back tingled in pain.

"Ok Captain" she said walking out I followed going down to the main infirmary where I sat on the bed furthest from the door, Janet followed with a clipboard.

"Right Captain you said you were hurt on your last mission?" she questioned stiffly I nodded.

"My back" I said trying to lift up my shirt but the blood had soaked through making it stick, because it was black it hadn't been apparent, Janet must have seen my distress because she walked round to have a look, she gently pressed my back with her gloves I hissed with the pain, she pulled back the glove to find it was covered in blood, I smiled sheepishly at her. She frowned at me.

"Can you lie on your front for me Captain?" she asked I nodded lying down as she tried to lift up my top.

"I'm going to have to cut it" I nodded whatever she had a job to do, with a snip, snip she was down to my blood stain bandages that cover my back and shoulders and bottom, she called for a nurse.

"Tracey I'm going to need um Normasol, gauze, a dressing pack, sutures set, um sterile gloves and a morphine shot" she said going through the list then cut off the bandages that remained seeing the crisscross marks on my back some 2cm deep, she informed me her voice shaking. She gently started cleaning it I hissed as the antiseptic hit my wounds.

"I'm just cleaning your wounds then I will need to suture some of them" She told me, I nodded

"You in any pain?" Janet asked me, I shook my head, it was weakness for a solider to admit pain, in torture it gives your torturer a way in and satisfaction, and although Janet wasn't a torturer it was the same theory. I could tell she didn't believe me, as she injected the painkiller in anyway, I felt a small buzz as the pain receded.

"So Captain how did you receive these injuries?" she asked trying to keep my mind off what she was doing, I smiled knowing it would sound pretty strange,

"I was whipped by a war lord" I muttered cutting it off as she hit a sensitive bit,

"Where were your team? And a warlord?" She asked very good questions, where had my team been?

"Start from the beginning Captain" she said needing to know if I was injured anywhere else, I sighed somehow trusting this woman

"Ok Doctor but please call me Sam" she nodded,

"Janet"

"Well Janet, we got there and saved a young lad Abu, who then refused to look at me, to make things worse we were join by more local who said I should die for daring to dress like a man, speak and not covering my face the leader appeared and spared me, we went to their village and I was taken to be properly attired, I looked horrible like a tea cosy" she laughed as I shuddered.

"Their was a party for men only so I went to sleep I woke up to a knife being pressed against my throat and was taken from camp to another where women were treated worse than at the other camp, I was sold to him for 300 weights of gold. I waited and found my chance to escape I took off on a horse, as I reached the perimeter the horse bucked throwing me off, before I could get up I was hauled back to camp where Turgan the warlord was waiting, he was going to beat his heavily pregnant wife I couldn't let it happen so I volunteered. He kissed me then beat me with a whip…then spat" I paused the shame of what happened getting to me, Janet put her arm on my elbow, I wasn't going to cry I promised myself,

"Sounds like you did the right thing Sam" she said, I smiled appreciating the sentiment,

"Sam I have to ask did he rape you?" I shook my head no grateful that something had worked out, and it hadn't happened, she looked at me sceptically I hastened to reassure her.

"He was going to but Sg1 saved me he wanted to let me stew, build up the fear" I explained she nodded, taking a breath I continued

"They put on some weird herb that stopped it hurting I actually forgot I was injured," Janet looked at me sceptically by the condition of my back it was hard to believe I could have forgotten.

"And then….?" She prompted, still stitching me up, I had already lost count

"I befriended his daughter she was going to marry another chieftain against her wishes I promised I'd help her escape, that's when my team finally got there, so I set fire to the camp and told her to run, then I met back up with my team." I stopped to laugh just remembering something; Janet looked to me for reasons why I was laughing.

"I just released none of my team even asked me if I was ok" I told her, "In fact the only time they even acknowledge I might have been hurt was after the knife fight to the death" I said lost in my thoughts, Janet's movements halted.

"I know I will regret it but knife fight?" she asked,

"Nya the girl who escaped got caught and would have been stoned to death unless I fought with Turgan" I sat up noting her stitches were done,

"The guy who beat you" she confirmed lifting my arms so she could wrap the bandage around me,

"You won right" she checked

"I'm still alive," seeing her look I explained

"It was a fight to the death" she looked horrified

"And your team let you do this injured" she said amazed at their attitude

"Well they didn't know I was injured" I explained feeling bad

"Right" she said sounding unconvinced

"They still don't know" I said wincing slightly, Janet gave me an exasperated look

"When are you going to tell them?" she asked me I shrugged

"I guess when I get out of here and go to the briefing I will just mention it" I said feeling very nervous about it, she stood before me arms folded looking angry

"What?" I asked defensively wondering what I had said to annoy her

"What makes you think you are leaving for at least a week, I have just put in 52 stitches to your back, it is already inflamed and there are several sites that infection has probably already settled in caused by the salvia it was contaminated with" I gulped a whole week what was I going to do for a week.

"Good" she said leaving the bay, I wondered where she was going and stood up horrified when she came back with a wheelchair and some scrubs,

"No way" I protested immediately, she glared at me, I knew then and there she would fit in great here and there was no way I would win this, sighing I put the scrubs on and sat in the chair arms folded showing I wasn't happy.


	7. Chapter 7

She wheeled me to a private room where I was hooked to an IV and my bloods were taken, then she injected me with a strong painkiller and a sedative, soon the room was getting fuzzy my eyes heavy then nothing.

I woke up groaning slightly as I realised my mistake of lying on my back was a big one, opening my eyes slightly I expected to see one of my team nearby waiting like they had done with Kalwasky but my room was empty another reminder I would never be a full member and there would always be the male/female divide, I sighed deeply not wishing I was a man but wishing we were equal, still if anything Turgan's planet had done was made me appreciate the equality levels we had on earth. The door opened and Janet walked in

"Hey there" she said cheerily

"Hey what time is it?" I asked confused with sedatives your normal cycle went way out of whack

"About 9am, you've been asleep about 3 days" Janet told me, I nodded my stomach grumbling, I smiled to cover my embarrassment

"I'll get you something" Janet said not hiding her amusement at my predicament, I scowled at her, she laughed

"What do you fancy?" I perked up

"A trip out?" I asked, she smiled shaking her head no, I groaned hating to eat in the infirmary even if it was a private room, everyone just watched you, or bothered you with tests or observations or something

"Sorry I want to try and keep your back still so you don't pull your stitches" she explained I nodded glumly,

"So how long till I am out" I asked dreading the answer Janet looked at me

"A week hopefully" she told me my stomach rumbled

"So when is it breakfast?" I asked

"I will get you something" she said leaving the room I lay there on my own waiting for Janet working out what I could say to avoid questions, I was lying already bored waiting for Janet when Jack stepped in

"Hey Carter" I sat nervously waiting to be reprimanded while he sat down

"We need to talk, the Doc said you were injured but I said no way cus Carter would have mentioned it, at some point, yet here you are after being sedated for 3 days" I blushed knowing he had a right to be slightly miffed with me

"You are right Sir I should have mentioned it I apologise and am willing to take any punishment you feel fit Sir" he looked shocked as I hung my head in embarrassment

"No Carter I'm not blaming you I just want to know do you not trust me as your CO or what?" he asked, I took a deep breath

"I didn't want you to think I was weak or chuck me off the team" I explained still stressing about it and worrying I would be off the team and he was trying to be nice about breaking it,

"Jesus Carter, I did want you off the team but now you're stuck with us" he said smiling

"Just tell us next time we may be able to help"

"I promise" I said happily, he went to the door letting the rest of my team come in followed by Hammond

"Sam are you ok?" Daniel asked I nodded as Janet entered with some toast I wolfed it down hungry

"Captain I need your side of the story" Hammond said sitting to my right I looked to Janet wondering how much she had told them

"I have only told them you were injured and will be off work for 5 weeks" I gasped in horror

"5 weeks off" I said unable to comprehend what I would do with all that time she had to be lying,

"Minimum" Janet added, I groaned

"So Captain what happened I mean when were you injured and why didn't you tell us?" Hammond asked, I looked down before glancing to Janet for support she nodded,

"I received 52 stitches to my back the reason I didn't tell you was well…..actually…I kinda forgot" I blushed seeing their disbelieving looks, Janet piped up

"They applied the anaesthetic that you brought back it seems it totally blocks pain signals," I smiled at her backing me up

"So what happened?" Daniel asked

"From the beginning Carter" Colonel O'Neill added

"Um I was sleeping while you guys were at that party and I woke to a knife, I was tied and rode to Turgans camp where I was traded I was set to work and made an escape attempt but was captured and punished, I then helped Nya escaped and rejoined you guys" I summed up, Colonel O'Neill held his hand up

"Wait punished how?" he asked, I winced hating that I would seem weak and might get chucked off Sg1

"I was whipped" I said looking away in shame my cheeks flaming bright red

"Oh God, how horrible are you ok?" Daniel asked immediately I nodded

"Yeah fine" my automatic reaction was without thinking, while Colonel O'Neill at the same time replied

"Of course she isn't," I scowled at him which he ignored turning to Janet

"How long till she is out?"

"About a week" Jack looked at me

"Carter can we see I think we should learn from this" Jack said, I nodded understanding they would want to see what Turgan did as I would if it had happened to one of them

Janet nodded her permission as they helped me to sit up in bed carefully I undid my gown careful to cover my breasts

Janet unwound the bandage that covered it lifting off the dressing pad, it felt really painful but I knew it looked even worse; Colonel O'Neill wolf whistled while Daniel looked quite ill while Teal'c actually looked impressed.

"God Sam do you want anything, water, painkillers?" Daniel offered still shaken up and feeling really guilty after all he was the one who had said the planet was safe for me, I laughed trying to lighten the situation

"Coffee?" She asked Daniel nodded but Janet stepped in

"You dare Dr Jackson" she looked at me sympathetically

"Sorry Sam no coffee" I looked at her in horror she had to be joking, she just had to be,

"For how long?" I asked panicking; Daniel also looked horrified I knew he was a coffee addict like me and ended up here more.

"At least a week, caffeine isn't good for you" Janet told me, I caught Daniel's eye the subtle deal passing between us, I knew I would be getting coffee sooner than Janet would like and I was ok with that. I sighed pretending to be annoyed, Janet hid a smile but I caught the edge, as she got back to business as I fell asleep.

I wake up to the scent of flowers, Teal'c is sitting opposite on further inspection the whole room is full of flowers and chocolates every surface including the floor is coated

"What's going on?" I ask my first thought is some kinda of alien flower and chocolate infestation

"I have heard it is customary when somebody is in hospital to give them gift of chocolate and flowers, I was unsure in your preference so I collected a sample of each kind" I smiled genuinely touched by his gesture, it was so sweet, I looked at him to say thank you but he interrupted me

"I also brought them as an apology I should not have deserted you on that planet nor disrespected you in the way that I did you are in your rights to punish me as you see fit" I smiled automatically accepting it

"Accepted, but on one condition" I said evilly, he looked apprehensive but ready to take his punishment

"You have to help me eat all these chocolates" his face lit up in a half smile, I laughed, he took the nearest box and we began eating

"Oh and next time Teal'c I love sunflowers" Teal'c nodded solemnly taking it to heart, as I mulled over what to do with so many flowers.

Daniel walked in holding some chocolates, when he saw the assortment I already had he blushed

"Daniel?" I asked letting him know I had seen him

"I got you chocolates but it seems somebody beat me to it several times" he glared jokingly at Teal'c who didn't seemed bothered,

"And…achoo" Daniel sneezed I giggled remembering his allergies, he glared at me before softening

"Sam I just wanted to say how sorry I was I let my personal feelings and desire to explore I should have ensured everyone's safety first" he looked so upset and genuine

"Its okay just next time remember this lesson" I told him he nodded taking my words to heart as he sneezed again,

Colonel O'Neill walked on pushing a TV and DVD player with pizza boxes balanced on top

"Team movie night" he announced looking at the flowers and chocolates

"Carter you setting up a florist or rivalling Cadbury's?" he asked me I grinned

"Teal'c was following the Tauri tradition of giving somebody in the hospital chocolates and flowers but was unsure on my preferences so he bought me a large selection" I explained Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at me amused, I smiled back

"All of these?"

"Yep don't ya like them Sir?" I asked Teal'c looked up hurt

"They are lovely big guy just get less next time" Jack said Teal'c took it on board with a small bow

"So Carter movie night I got the Wizard of Oz and the Wizard of Oz 2 as way of a sorry" I grinned knowing that was the best I was going to get off him

"Cool Sir take a bed" he nodded sitting down putting the disk in.

I sat with my team as a family watching the DVD with Daniel's occasional sneeze maybe we would have more hard missions, maybe I would be injured but at the end of the day with my team I would be fine we would all be fine, looking to Teal'c and his pizza grabbing a slice, he raised an eyebrow at me grabbing a slice of mine.

We were a team a family and nothing could stop us.

Aww last chapter thanks to everyone who reviewed it was much appreciated hope the ending was ok


End file.
